


Favorite Pen (October 1)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1930s, Calligraphy pen, Coffee, Gen, Good mood Sammy tm, Lost Keys, PEN, Sammy needs more ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Sammy's pen runs out of ink and there's no other pen he'll take. The only solution? Find a way to fill up the ink capsule! How hard can that be?





	Favorite Pen (October 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Inktober and I found this unofficial writing prompt list. I'm doing the official Inktober but that's for drawings. Can't reference the prompts I got this from as I don't know where to find it online. (Also Inktober is very fitting for this fandom.)

It was the beginning of the day and workers were slowly filling up the studio. Most had either started warming up whatever muscles they needed for their assigned job or had gone to the break room to wake themselves up with a mug of coffee.

Sammy preferred to arrive early in the mornings to avoid the influx of workers, thus when most of the people were coming in he was heading down to the music studio, his domain, fresh coffee in hand.

The lower level was relatively abandoned from people besides the occasional passers-by. Sammy steeped into his office and sipped at his coffee before placing it down on his desk. He swung to sit in his chair and picked up his sheet music to get right to work. Just because the animations took a long time to make didn't mean Sammy could slack off; he needed to make the music perfect and exceed Joey's standards every time.

The music notes seemed to flow effortlessly in Sammy's head as he read them.

'I guess exhaustion this time around was a good state for me to be in,' Sammy thought. Right after the thought he spotted a series of notes that seemed suspicious. 'Of couse,' he sighed.

Sammy groaned as he reached down for his clarinet case and began assembling it.

Just outside the office was Wally Franks wandering from one place to another. “I swear I...,” Wally muttered under his breath. His bouncing from one wall to another eventually met him face to face with Sammy's open “sanctuary” he'd called it. Wally always thought Sammy was odd in the head and he figured that was just because you needed to be if you were to diligently work for Joey Drew. It was also needed for composing masterpieces too he supposed.

Wally paused hesitantly at the office's opening. Might as well suck it up and risk the reprimanding if he wanted to find his keys. Wally took in a breath before he spoke.

“Its in the crow's nest. The one with the projector,” Sammy said before placing his lips on his mouthpiece to rehearse the questionable notes.

Wally stood still with his mouth open to speak. He quickly closed it and then let out a brief “Oh. Thanks.” before teetering off towards the stairs to retrieve his keys.

Meanwhile Sammy replayed the part a couple more times.

“I keep questioning this; that means it must be bad. Alright,” he said as he reached for his pen and prepped his hand over the paper to write. He was trying to draw a bracket around the decidedly wrong piece but the line did not come out. Sammy's eyes furrowed a little bit. He hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. He brought his pen to the corner of the page to warm up the ink by stroking down repetitively.

“No ink?” Sammy murmured to himself. He tried more lines but the results were fruitless. A sense of dread dawned on Sammy. “No, not this pen,” he tried relentlessly to get at least a smidgen of ink out, “come on!”

The scratching stopped; he gave up. Sammy looked forlornly at the pen. It was a gift from his dad after he got the job and the pen was expensive and comfortable to use.

He then realized this moping was all for not. He could refill it, though he would have to refill the ink capsule itself as this was the last one.

“This outta be a pain.”

 

It was hours later and Sammy finally achieved filling up the tiny capsule. He wasn't solely working on the pen as he was switching between doing that and working on his score with a pencil. It took several different attempts to get the ink into the the minuscule hole in the capsule. He tried dripping ink into it, siphoning the ink through a paper rag to get into the small hole, even tried asking the toons but they were “occupied” as Joey stated. In the end it was a syringe that said man procured that did the trick. Why Joey had a syringe on hand Sammy had no idea. “One should never question that man,” he would say if someone happened to do just that.

It was the end of the work day anyways so he set down his pen, packed up his clarinet and made his leave.

 

The next day Sammy arrived to his sanctuary to find Bendy with his pen in his mouth. Needless to say Bendy was hiding for the whole day, subsequently perceived as missing from the workers at the studio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this work? Check out my other ones! I got BatIM galore!
> 
> Didn't like it? Tell me why! I like hearing your constructive criticism as it helps me to become better!
> 
> Any suggestions for what I should write next? Let me know and I may do it!


End file.
